emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6542/6543 (2nd May 2013)
Plot Cameron is worried as he questions Declan over his plans for the land. He starts to panic as Declan tells him that he will soon have it dug over. Cameron makes his excuses to Chas, telling her that he has to go and help a mate move some gear. Chas wants him to wait, but in full panic, Cameron hurries away. Soon afterwards, Cameron buys digging tools and rejects a call from Chas as he gets what he needs. He drives home to wait for dark and Chas is annoyed when he arrives back. Later, Cameron is ready to leave to take care of the body when Chas suggests they have an early night. Cameron despairs that everything is beginning to fall apart. Meanwhile, Amy is riled when Kerry suggests that she could be jealous of her and Andy. It is too much for Amy, who snaps and blurts out the truth. Andy does his best to play the matter down, while Kerry continues to suspect that Amy is just jealous of them. Amy leaves and Andy finds himself going along with it when Kerry blames Amy for having tried it on with him. Later, Kerry insists to Amy that as she and Andy are solid, Amy must have tried it on with him. Amy later tells Victoria about the kiss and that he has lied to save bother with Kerry. Victoria confronts her brother, who is scared that Kerry might overhear. Elsewhere, Paddy wants Megan to organise a party at Home Farm for them to celebrate their new vets practice. He also tells Megan that he will persuade Vanessa to move into Brook Cottage. Later, Paddy argues with Vanessa over food as Marlon is doing the catering, while Vanessa is unimpressed that Paddy has interfered about Brook Cottage. Also, Rhona is stressed as she can't get another painkiller prescription, while Jude confides to Jimmy that he's wary of why Nicola is so enthusiastic to help out at church - telling him that he can't ignore fraud. Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Jude Watson - Andy Wear *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Steve Harland - Tom Mannion *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Archie Breckle - Aadam Wahab Shahzad (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) Guest cast *Salesman - Rowe David McClelland Locations *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception and consulting room *Café Main Street - Interior *Dale View - Living room/kitchen and Amy's room *Mill Cottage - Living room, dining room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Home Farm - Kitchen, dining room, hallway and office *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Holdgate Farm - Hallway *Complete DIY - Car park and shop floor *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar *Sparrow Woods *Keepers Cottage - Living room Notes *This one-hour episode was transmitted at 6.45pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,900,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns